


You are the sunlight in my growing.

by hyemiyah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Happy Birthday my one and only Kim Jongdae~, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyemiyah/pseuds/hyemiyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae wants to make more than coffee for Yixing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are the sunlight in my growing.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rsera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsera/gifts).



> Based on [this tumblr post](http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com/post/112392287541/list-of-aus-to-consider-where-one-or-both-of-ur).

 

  
"What is this guy doing on our couch?" is Baekhyun's morning greeting. Out of the corner of his eye, Jongdae can see him trying to poke the unconscious man's cheek.  
  
"No touching!" Jongdae shouts almost spilling the drip coffee. It smells good, though he still needs more practise. He always gets too anxious and ends up pouring the water too fast. "He's mine."  
  
Baekhyun puts both arms up, in surrender. "Wow! Possessive, are we?" he says, sitting on the loveseat across the big couch. He still has his arms raised, and he's wearing bunny patterned pyjamas. Jongdae wonders why he is friends with someone so ridiculous. "Who is he anyway?"  
  
Jongdae leaves the kitchen counter and motions for Baekhyun to move so he can sit next to him. Baekhyun takes the cup out of Jongdae's hand and takes a sip. "I have no idea. I found him last night, talking to Mongryong."  
  
Baekhyun snorts and chokes on the coffee. "What?"  
  
"I heard someone talking last night while I was studying."  
  
Baekhyun snorts again, and although he doesn’t choke this time, Jongdae wishes he would. He's always making fun of Jongdae for choosing studying over parties. "So I went out and found this guy talking to Mongryong and patting his head." _It was adorable_ Jongdae wants to add, but Baekhyun would tease him for all eternity about it.  
  
"What were they talking about?"  
  
If someone were to find Baekhyun and Jongdae like this, both sitting on a loveseat, staring at a semi-naked unconscious man sleeping on a couch while chatting in their pyjamas and sharing a cup of coffee, they'd think they're insane. Jongdae wouldn't blame them. Being Baekhyun's roommate has made him a little weird; before, Jongdae'd thought twice, no, probably four or five times, inviting a complete drunk stranger into their flat, but now it's normal. Jongdae blames Baekhyun for this, of course he does. You just get sucked into Byun's world. It's like Waine's world, but way more bizarre.  
  
"I have no idea," Jongdae takes his cup back, takes a sip of his coffee, and smiles, delighted. He did a fantastic job; he still has to practise a bit more, but he's doing great. "He was speaking Mandarin."  
  
"Oh, a foreigner! You should have told him Mongryong doesn't speak Mandarin, though." Baekhyun says like it's the most natural thing in the world. Sometimes Jongdae wonders if he's gone mental. Chanyeol sure has, and Kyungsoo may have a poker face and not be amused most of the time they con him into joining their mischief, but he's the one who has more potential for becoming a serial killer. Though the first person he'd murder would be Baekhyun. "He's a bit skinny, but he's solid. Man, look at those thighs."  
  
"Mine," Jongdae says. Or soon to be. Whatever.  
  
"Well, I have to thank you two," Baekhyun takes Jongdae's cup. "Since the couch wasn't available, Junmyeon hyung and I had to share a bed last night."  
  
Jongdae still has no idea what Baekhyun did to convince perfect-attendance student Kim Junmyeon to date him. Though this is the first time Baekhyun has tried so hard to get someone to notice him.  
  
"Congratulations," Jongdae says.  
  
"Nothing happened, though. I mean... we just slept." Baekhyun blushes a little. At first, Jongdae thought Kim Junmyeon was Baekhyun's new toy, but they've been together for three months now—without counting the other three months Baekhyun had to work to make Kim Junmyeon notice him— and it's the longest relationship Baekhyun's ever had. "I took pictures of his sleeping face."  
  
"That's not creepy at all," Jongdae teases.  
  
"Says the dude who has an unconscious naked man on his couch."  
  
" _Our_ couch."  
  
" _Your_ unconscious naked man."  
  
"Semi-naked man."  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
The stranger makes some noises as he stretches on the couch, and Jongdae's heart flutters at how cute he sounds. But when he finally opens his eyes, there's terror in his eyes. "Why... who are you?" He's trying to cover his body with the little Pororo blanket Jongdae threw at him last night, it's beyond adorable.  
  
"I'm Baekhyun," Baekhyun says. Now the stranger is petrified, he must think they're crazy.  
  
"Uhm... You were talking to our dog last night-"  
  
" _My_ dog."  
  
"Shut up, Baekhyun," Jongdae glares at Baekhyun, who just looks amused. He's probably enjoying this, like the asshole that he is. "You were talking to _Mongryong_ last night. I tried to offer you a glass of water, but then you got on your feet and threw up on my shoes." Now the stranger looks confused, his eyes are a bit droopy and his hair is dishevelled. Jongdae suppresses an urge to ruffle it and tell him everything's okay. "Then you told me you were sorry and tried to take off my shoes so you could wash them. I told you it was okay and invited you in, since I couldn't let you go home like that."  
  
"Jongdae here is like a mum," Baekhyun says.  
  
"Anyways!" Jongdae glares at him again. Now he knows why Kyungsoo wants to murder him so much. "You came in, and while I put my trainers on the washing machine, you gave me a speech about dogs being great. Then you took off your clothes and passed out on the couch. You never told me your name or address, and you didn't have your wallet, so I had no idea how to take you home."  
  
The stranger blushes from his neck up. Jongdae resolves to work hard, like Baekhyun did, so he could keep him forever.  
  
"I'm Yixing. Zhang Yixing." _Yixing, Zhang Yixing._ Jongdae repeats in his head, liking the sound of his name. He also likes the way he said it, like an Asian, semi-naked, fluffy James Bond. "I'm so sorry, Jongdae-sshi, Baekhyun-sshi." He bows and Jongdae just wants to reach out and touch his crown, fix his hair a little. "What can I do to pay you back for all the trouble I caused?" Even his accent is cute, and his voice is soft and soothing. Jongdae likes this one a lot.  
  
"Not me, I didn't do anything." For the first time in his life, Baekhyun is not ruining Jongdae's life. Instead he's helping him. Jongdae wonders what the price would be. "And Jongdae was being all possessive earlier, it was a bit scary." Baekhyun mouths 'mine', Jongdae elbows him in the ribs.  
  
"How about you get dressed and we have breakfast?"  
  
Yixing looks confused, but he also looks delighted. His cheeks are still a bit pink, probably from the embarrassment. Jongdae wants to kiss him. "If that's fine with you, then okay."  
  
"You like coffee?"  
  
"I _love_ coffee!" Yixing says, already in his t-shirt. He looks like an overly excited kid, and yes, Jongdae would like to keep this one.  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Yam, for looking over this.  
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  **Notes:**  
>  1\. The title comes from Led Zeppelin's _The Rain Song._


End file.
